


The Incident in the Lab

by Hotspur



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Decontamination Showers, F/M, shower scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotspur/pseuds/Hotspur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Grace get into a tricky situation during a chemistry experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Incident in the Lab

**Author's Note:**

> This all began as a half-joking attempt to write smut. It originally ended somewhere in the middle, then I went back and expanded. My friend pointed out that the Doctor wouldn't have scars from the probe. Oh well.

”Do me a favor and hand me the chlorine, will you?” Grace asked.

The Doctor dug through the bottles in the cabinet, humming. He found the container and passed it to Grace. He noticed she didn’t look at him. He wished she would.

“Thanks,” Grace replied, going back to reading the report. “Now, if this was the chemical used, it should form a kind of salty substance…” 

Before she could continue, he’d wrapped his arms around her and shut her science up with a kiss. 

“You’ve been ignoring me all day,” he whispered.

“I have not! I’ve been working, you idiot. And so have you, unless-” Grace glared at him. “You haven’t been doing anything, have you!”

“I can’t help it,” he replied with a sheepish grin. “I’ve been too interested in you! You’re more interesting than the experiments.”

“Huh. I think the experiment is rather interesting,” Grace countered, swallowing the urge to abandon the project for her lab partner. A lock of chestnut was hanging in his eye… Don’t fix it. Don’t fix it.

He kissed her again, accidentally backing her against the counter. She unconsciously felt herself loosening his cravat. He wasn’t wearing his frock coat, but he must have been hot under the lab coat, wearing a waistcoat and the silky tie. Grace certainly felt hot under her lab coat and modern clothes.

They heard the clink of glass. The Doctor and Grace pulled away just in time to see a beaker of blue liquid and a bottle of hydrochloric acid fall. The liquid spattered everywhere, hitting both of them. Several other bottles fell, adding to the mess and the danger.

“Oh, God!” Grace shouted. 

The Doctor reminded her in a friendly way not to panic. 

“We’ve got to get this off of us,” Grace said.

They both looked at the other end of the room, where the lone shower stood. Chemicals hissed threateningly. Then they looked at each other.

They both bolted for the shower.

Without thinking they shed their labcoats. Grace attacked the Doctor’s waistcoat, yanking it off and turning the decontamination shower on. He undid the buttons to his shirt and slid his arms under her shirt. The spray flattened their hair and drenched them, soaking their clothes. Grace went claustrophobic as the Doctor pulled her shirt over head. Finally getting it off, the Doctor stared at her. Grace was breathing hard.

“You alright?” he asked, pushing her wet ginger hair out of her face.

“Yeah,” she gasped. They embraced and Grace kissed his wet, bare collar bone, pulling his soaked shirt off and letting it fall to the floor. The Doctor kissed a line down her neck and shoulder, innocently running his fingers up and down her back and settling on the clasp of her… Grace was about to undo the zipper on his trousers, but she stopped. She was staring at his hairless but well-defined chest. She ran her fingers over the scars marring his skin, and her eyes had never seemed sadder.

“I’m sorry,” she said softly. 

The Doctor looked down at her hand and lay his on top. She looked up into his gentle face. “It’s alright, Grace. I’m still alive and we were able to remove It.”

“It’s my fault you had it stuck in you in the first place.”

“You didn’t know,” the Doctor replied, taking her hand and rubbing it. The water continued to spray, causing goosebumps to rise on Grace’s arms. Yeah. Just the water.

“Well, we better get this finished,” Grace said.

“Yes, so we can get back to-” the Doctor began- then he noticed that his ill-fitting trousers, too large for him, were on the shower floor. He looked back at Grace, and they both laughed. Soon, trousers and undergarments off, Grace and the Doctor were laughing and washing each other. Grace buried her fingers in his soaped-up chestnut hair, kissing him deeply. The Doctor sighed and leaned into her arms, her warm skin perfect against him, the water pouring down around them.

“I love you,” Grace said, breaking away and staring at his deep green eyes. “I shouldn’t, but I do, and-” she leaned her head on his chest, hearing his two hearts.

“I love you too, Grace,” he replied, kissing her forehead and wrapping his arms around her, protectively. “My Doctor.” 

He rubbed the last of the soap into her brilliant red hair and kissed her on the neck behind her ear. Clean, he grabbed her hand. “Come on, we’ve got an experiment to finish!” He tossed her a towel and wrapped one around his taut waist. 

“Just don’t catch me off guard again.” Grace laughed, wrapping her towel around herself.

“Could I catch you off guard now?” the Doctor asked. Before she could answer, he gripped her shoulders and kissed her, just like he had done the first time in the park, full of happiness and affection. 

She nibbled his lip, then pulled away. “Back to work,” she said.

“Yes, Dr. Holloway,” the Doctor replied with a grin. He’d soon go back to following her around like a puppy. Once clothed, hair still damp and hormones and affection still running high, the pair turned back to work, their relationship back to normal. Never mind the new hole burned in the linoleum.


End file.
